


Move or You Will Be Moved

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dora Milaje - Freeform, move or you will be moved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her patience is at a complete end. There is nowhere to go from here but home.</p><p>Home to Wakanda. Home to people who respected them for who they were. </p><p>Okoye is done. Done with everything. Especially with spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move or You Will Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this glorious movie scene that I just loved so much  
> OC Characters are taken from "All About Us" and "Post Civil War Oneshot Series"

She hated Berlin just as much as she hated Vienna, the cities might be beautiful, the culture and history might be plentiful but her eyes didn't see it. Her eyes only saw people she didn't trust, people she didn't want to trust, people with personal agendas and political motivations. What she saw all around was danger, danger that she was trained, sworn and inclined to keep away from her king.

Something he did not exactly make easy.

Okoye could call herself one of T'Challa's closest friends since childhood, but she also was one of the very few people who had absolutely no trouble getting fed up over his reckless tendencies or calling him out on said recklessness. As it was, a couple of days after the bombing in Vienna and the loss of T'Chaka, Okoye was more than just murderous when T'Challa walked into the office they had been assigned to wait in for him once news had gotten around that he had been found chasing after the Winter Soldier and would be brought to Berlin as well.

Assigned. People had assigned this room to her to wait in. Assigned. 

As if anyone had a right to assign anything to her aside from her king, especially some foreign law enforcements officers who weren't even acting in their own country. What a mess these people calling themselves Earth's Mightiest Heroes had created. The Americans always saw themselves as saviors.

"You're ranting again." Tokomi told her, blue eyes looking up from where she had already hacked herself into the surveillance feed of this base to keep them informed because no one else apparently saw a need to keep them in any loop. The nerves these people had. Treating her like some common security guard.

"I am not ranting." Okoye snapped over to the younger woman, earning herself a wary look from the two councilmen who had accompanied them to Berlin, letting the bigger part of their delegation take T'Chaka's body home. At her place beside her sister at the table, Naomi snorted, finger tapping relentlessly against the top of the table, she was a single ball of fire since arriving only an hour ago, called in by her to have support in convincing T'Challa to calm his vengeance and return home where his people needed him.

It made her itch to have only two of her warriors with her anymore, even though they were two of the best in the Dora Milaje, but their dead king's body deserved only the best protection on his last journey in this life and Princess Shuri needed even more protection now where she was the direct heir. And king or not, if she was honest to herself, T'Challa made it really difficult to be patient with him right now.

She must have said those words out loud, still pacing as she was in front of the door, because Tokomi and Naomi both looked up with amused eyes. She found it relieving to see them in better spirits again after especially Tokomi had been hit so hard by T'Chaka's loss, but goddammit she was angry. She was very pissed off and very not patient anymore.

"Well, here he comes, go nuts." Naomi certainly gave her blessings for a full on lecture about not running off like a freaking child when your entire group of elite warriors was already high on alert after their king had just been murdered. In the next moment the door was opened and Okoye reached out quickly and pulled T'Challa into the room before slamming the door right into the face of whoever had thought daring to follow was even an idea worth thinking about.

T'Challa, clearly surprised and caught off guard, stumbled a few steps and then whirled around, angry face melting away into a sheepish smile when he caught sight of her probably very furious looking face. She hoped it looked frightening because she wanted to be frightening right now.

"I..." He started but shut his mouth immediately again when she held up a hand, it was edging on showing disrespect to her king, daring to interrupt him like this, but she allowed herself this one moment. She could feel guilt over it once they were back home where he was safe and where she was treated with the respect she deserved.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How old do you think you are?" And as she lost herself in her anger and truthfully also grieve and fear and yelled at him, Okoye could not only see how Tokomi and Naomi propped their chins up in her hands at the table with pleased grins but also how T'Challa got reminded on who had been the leader of the Dora Milaje for ten years and who had been Crown Prince, "I cannot believe what you..." And she went on while T'Challa grew about an inch smaller.

\--

"Listen, I get that I worried you." T'Challa spoke up almost fourty five minutes later, the only one still standing then after Okoye had wrenched out a chair halfway through her rant and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face, "I am sorry for that, sorry for worrying all of you, but I did it for the right reasons."

"Yeah, look where that wish for vengeance brought you." Naomi picked up right where Okoye had left off, "The Americans have him and we'll never get justice for our murdered king. No, instead we could have lost you as well." Okoye saw how Tokomi frowned and leaned closer to the small screen in the table, and she tensed a little.

Not for nothing because in the next moment the lights went out for a moment and then flashed on into emergency state. Alarms sounding from what seemed like everywhere.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Naomi snapped what Okoye couldn't have put any better, well, that was just the nail on the coffin, she was never going to leave Wakanda again. Period.   
"What is happening?" T'Challa wanted to know and hurried around the table to stand behind his youngest cousin, Tokomi was swiping hectively over the display and typing even frantically on the keyboard.

"It seems the city suffered a blackout, the whole base is on emergency backing. What confuses me is that the psychiatrist is still going with Barnes, isn't that a little..." And there she stopped and Okoye felt her body readying itself for a fight, muscles tensing, senses on high alert, "Oh that's not good, that just can't be good."

They're all up on their feet in an instant, all crowding around behind Tokomi and that little screen, but they couldn't do anything but watch how the Winter Soldier vanished from his cell and then the sound of gunshots as he engaged the guards and staff.  
"T'Challa, you're staying!" She said and looked up, but just that tad bit too late because T'Challa was already out the door and gone, the leader in her took over, "Naomi, after him!" Her second-in-command followed her orders without an ounce of hesitation and at least someone was still respecting her in this goddamn place, "Toko, let's go, out. Gentlemen if you will please follow us."

She was ready to throw some punches or claw someone's liver out when they left the room behind, her leading the front while Tokomi took the back. Whoever had the nerve left to stand in her way now would face the consequences, this was over, they were going home.

\--

Everything was a mess, an utter and complete mess and Okoye felt a blinding rage over the honestly pityful security measures of the whole place when she kept herself from grabbing T'Challa's wrist and leading him away like a child an hour later. The Winter Soldier has escaped due to what appeared to be Captain America's help.

Fabulous. Let the bloody Americans deal with it then. Let them clean up their own freaking mess. She was done, she was so done.

When they stepped down into the parking garage where their cars were waiting to drive them right back to the hotel and then right to the airport from there. No drive-arounds. No detours. Straight to the airport.

"Oi, what does she want?" She heard Naomi hiss behind her and raised her gaze just high enough to catch sight of of red hair and black leather, and fuck no. No. Just no. No, don't even try to speak up. Striding forward, she made a simple gesture that told Naomi immediately to keep T'Challa back for a second, while she dealt with this nuisance. 

Natasha Romanov straightened up when she saw her approach, her face curled into what had to count as a small smile, trying to appear innocent, but Okoye was fully ready to wipe it off her face and stump it out for good. This was over, no one was getting them even more involved, out, over. They were going home. They were flying home to bury their king and crown a new one. They were going home where a woman in her position was respected and feared, and not viewed like some fun little attraction.

"Move or you will be moved." She let all frustration and all anger flow into those calmly spoken words, she could basically feel how Tokomi over at the second car and Naomi somewhere behind her tensed up like springs about to be set lose. When she was angry, calm meant she was about half an inch away from snapping completely.

Romanov looked amused for a split second until she must have realized that Okoye seriously meant business and she made to move away, but then T'Challa was there and this just could not be happening, "As entertaining as that would be..."

Entertaining? Entertaining?!

Sure, it would be entertaining for her to see how quickly she would be able to defeat this little double spy, how quick she would be on her back unable to get up like a slow old little turtle.

\--

Okoye wanted a fight. She wanted a fight, a really good fight. 

T'Challa had left to play a part in a battle and a war that had nothing to do with him, that didn't need him, a war that only he himself saw something to be gained from. She had taken the girls and the remaining councilmen and flown home, nothing for her left in Europe anymore.

Nothing left for her outside of Wakanda anymore. Never again.

That experience had set her off of leaving her homeland for eternity. The world was full of pigs and dirt, and she wanted nothing to do with that anymore.

That same evening still, only a couple of hours after their return without T'Challa, Shuri approached her down in the training's hall for the Dora Milaje, no longer dressed in mourning clothes for the preparations of her father's burial but workout clothes.

"I take it your cousins did explain to what has happened and why your brother has not returned with us, my Princess." Okoye started the conversation, swinging around for another attack move against the training dummy.  
"Well, it was a mix between no one showed us any respect, my brother is an idiot and if he gets hurt we're all going after the Black Widow?" Shuri recalled with a little bit of confusion in her voice.

Okoye shrugged her shoulders and didn't let off of taking her energy out on the dummy, hit after hit, punch after punch, kick after kick.

"Sounds about right." She agreed and Shuri walked into her line of sight and Okoye stopped immediately, "There was a note about putting you on the throne as well if you're interested."  
"Yeah, I think that was somewhere in Naomi's vivid story telling as well. Now, you wanna fight or not?" Shuri offered up and Okoye sighed, but nodded, "Good, now will you move or will I have to move you?"


End file.
